


You'll be alright, kid...

by NBvagabond



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, idk this is my first work I hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBvagabond/pseuds/NBvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pavel Chekov collapses after a battle, Bones carries him to sickbay. When Chekov wakes, he does something Bones isn't expecting... but Leonard isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be alright, kid...

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first ST fic! I hope you enjoy it. I'm glad my first one is for my OTP.

“Goddamnit Jim,” Bones growled as the captain’s transmission shut off. James T. Kirk had gone and gotten them attacked. You better not have gotten yourself killed, He thought. Or Chekov.  
The small team that had gone down to the surface of Tesaril IV had been attacked. He ran out of MedBay, towards the transport room. He arrived to see Scotty and the others preparing to beam the group back up. The five that had gone down consisted of Jim, his Vulcan boyfriend, another Lieutenant that Bones didn’t know the name of, Uhura, and Chekov. The lieutenant had died, and everyone else had been injured. Bones hoped the ensign wouldn’t be too knocked about.  
As the transporter filled with the light of the four returning figures, Bones looked up. Jim was leaning on Spock, but neither were in any immediate danger. The doctor’s eyes traveled to Uhura, who was covered in scratches and bruises, but otherwise fine. Finally, Bones looked to Pavel Chekov. The Russian whiz kid was bleeding from a head wound, and shaking. He locked eyes with the doctor and smiled weakly, before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed.  
Bones rushed forward, catching the boy before he hit the ground. He put one arm under the ensign’s knees, the other under his shoulders. He picked up the navigator, the boy’s head lolling to one side. Bones forced down a wave of fear. Pavel looked so small like this – so helpless and vulnerable.  
“You’ll be alright, kid,” he muttered, standing. He carried Chekov down the halls to the MedBay, leaving the other nurses to look after the others. Chekov moaned slightly, the blood from his head wound trailing down his face. Bones tried not to think about what could happen – he’d patch the kid up just fine.

Bones carefully deposited the boy on an empty biobed, picking up a cloth. He ran it under some water, before pressing it lightly to the slash on Pavel’s head. The MedBay was mostly empty for once. Jim, Spock and Uhura were led to other beds around them, but Bones paid no attention. He focused on slowing his pounding heart – Chekov was just another patient, nothing to worry about. McCoy had patched up worse… admittedly, to older, more rigid, patients. No matter, Chekov would be fine.  
After the wound had been cleaned and sealed, Bones allowed himself to relax. He slumped back in the chair beside the biobed. He watched the steady rise and fall of the eighteen-year-old’s chest as he slept. Bones sighed, standing. He tore his eyes away from Pavel to check on Jim. He walked over to where the captain was sitting up slightly.  
“How you feeling, Jim?” Bones asked.  
Jim crossed his arms, looking up. “Fine,” he frowned, and Bones raised an eyebrow. “They won’t let me back on the bridge,”  
Bones rolled his eyes. “Of course not. You had a huge gash in your side, and the hobgoblin was practically carrying you!”  
Jim looked around at the mention of the Vulcan. “Is he alright?”  
Bones nodded. “He’s fine – you all are,”  
Jim smiled slightly. “Good. I was worried about Chekov,”  
Jim chuckled as Bones turned slightly pink, swallowing. “Well, he’s doing fine,” At a slight noise behind him, Bones, whipped his head around. Chekov was mumbling to himself, twisting on the biobed. Bones nodded a quick goodbye to the captain, heading back to the ensign.

Bones sat in the chair, watching Chekov as the ensign woke. The boy blinked and yawned silently, seeing Bones.  
“Dokter,” he said quietly. “I’m in ze sickbay?” he was confused. The last thing he remembered was beaming back to the ship and seeing Bones.  
Bones blushed slightly as Chekov laid eyes on him, and the doctor busied himself getting a tricorder. “You fell unconscious. You were carried here” he said, quickly scanning the boy. The scans showed he was well enough, considering what had happened to him.  
“I was carried? By who, dokter?” Chekov asked, though he suspected he knew the answer.  
“I did. I was closest,” Bones mumbled, putting the tricoder away.  
Chekov smiled. “Zank you, dokter,” his cheeks turned a light pink, and he looked down. “I’m sorry eef I caused a fuss,”  
Bones shook his head. “No, no. You were good down there, I here,” he said, his scowl all but gone. Bones could feel Jim’s grin burning into the back of his head, but he ignored it. “Anyway, I should go, I’ve got paperwork…” he trailed off, standing to leave.  
Chekov reached out, holding the doctor’s arm gently. “Wait, dokter,” he said quietly.  
Bones turned back, facing the boy. “Yes, Chekov?” he said, trying to keep professional and not turn pink.  
Chekov pulled Bones down, pressing his lips to the doctor’s.  
Bones’s eyes widened as Chekov kissed him, but he didn’t pull away. They only stopped at Jim’s laughter behind them. Bones glared at the captain, and Chekov turned a bright red.  
“Really, dokter. Zank you,” he said quietly. “And please, call me Pavel,”  
Bones nodded slightly, smiling. “Call me Leonard then, Pavel,” he said, before standing. “Get some rest,” As Chekov lay back, Bones walked over towards Jim. He picked up a hypospray, but Jim didn’t notice.  
“Now then, captain,” he said, and Jim looked up. “It’s not like you and the hobgoblin haven’t done that, and whole lot more,” he growled, jabbing the hypo into Jim’s neck.  
Jim cried out with indignation.  
“Go to sleep, Jim,” Bones cast one more look over Chekov’s – no, _Pavel’s_ – sleeping form, and smiled as he left the room.


End file.
